


Anything You Say

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every good copper knows the Miranda by heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Say

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble123's Law and Order table. Prompt#3 - "Handcuffs"

The click of the handcuffs seemed loud in the silence of the room. Chest heaving with exertion, Doyle took a moment to wipe a hand across his sweating brow, the sting of salt making him blink as it trickled into his eyes.

“You have the right to remain silent,” he intoned solemnly. “Anything you say can and will be used against you--”

"Fuck that!” Bodie growled. “If your neighbours can't stand the noise, they can kiss my--”

“Any kissing,” Doyle said firmly, “will be done by me.”

"As will any fucking, I hope,” Bodie grinned.

"Count on it,” Doyle replied.


End file.
